Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars: Rises of the Galaxy Saga
Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars: Rises of the Galaxy Saga, also known in Japan as is an Action RPG fan-games created by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom, Square Enix and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc.. The series title of this game is based on crossover anime fanseries: Mega-Sailor-Fantasy. It's contain six stories in each games inspired by Kenji Inafune's popular platform game: Mega Man. Each of this game saga taking the place between season, the story evolve , a powerful organization threatening to invade the Earth and pledged to unleash the virus that Reploids cause to go Maverick rampage. They vowed to revives the previous antagonists, Maverick bosses, kidnapping innocent people and brainwashed them to lead them to destroy the Earth. The MSF team must protect the Earth once again, joined by the two original main protagonists from original series. Each of characters has own unique skills and special attacks, as well as they can learned a new skill by defeating the stage boss and buying some new weapons, armors and accessories to increases or upgrade the parameters in the story progress later. This game has unique action-adventure with RPG/Platform hybrid, solves the puzzle to open the doors and fighting optional rare bosses to receives a wonderful prizes (included final weapons and rare armors). Metals or Yen is a perfect choice to buy items by defeating enemies, completing stage and mission, as well as earn EXP that will be great to level up the party and makes even more stronger during game progress. Once I finish the first game, probably I don't miss out with a rest of the series. List of Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars games The following is a list of the Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars Series and their years of each game released from 2013 to 2018: Main series 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars Rebirth ~ Earthly Knights of Wide Angle' (2013) *This is the first arc of the game series. Plot - All of sudden, the ten mavericks were revived to attacks the world. A sinister Duchess Lira creates a Mother Virus to lead her minions to take over the Earth. Sailor Moon, X and Zero were unable to stop them due to Maverick's strongest virus. It's up to Jin and Tamao to help them to rescue their friends and stop Lira's evil schemes. 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars 2 Revolution ~ Rise of the New Generation, Lumine' (2014) *This is the second arc of the game series. Plot - It's been 3 weeks since the resurrection of mavericks has defeated. But then, the life-drained monsters terrorized the Earth. The evil mistress declare the war against them by resurrecting 10 mavericks alongside Sigma and Erebus to takes over. The two heroes Russel and Penelope are send to investigate. Meanwhile, Chibiusa embark her journey to find and saves the mysterious girl who know too much about her true persona as Small Lady. However, something sinister that is yet to come... 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars 3 Remastered ~ Revenge of the Black Moon' (2015) *This is the third arc of the game series. Plot - With Black Lady revived in Chibiusa's body, Chaos Emperor planned to resurrecting Ash Crimson and Death Phantom in order to capturing MSF's friends and putting them under his spell to wrecking havoc. Usagi's worries for Chibiusa's safety is not done yet and decide to resume her duty as Sailor Moon. Now, as Black Lady's threat to destroy the entire world, another two heroes joins the forces to save the world. Will Usagi managed to stop Death Phantom and save Chibiusa from Chaos Emperor before it's too late? 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars 4 Revised ~ The Outraged Repliforce' (2016) *This is the fourth arc of the game series. Plot - Six months has been passed since Chaos Emperor's demise. Suddenly, the mysterious man had to brainwashed Dr. Eggman to resurrecting Repliforce army in order to takes over the world. The two heroes Caleb and Kaede were sent to dispatch maverick forces. However, when Amy Rose is kidnapped by Dalas MacCross to lure Sonic into joining army, Shadow goes on his revenge to stop Dr. Eggman's madness. Meanwhile, Zero reunites with Iris, who comes back from death. Iris apologize to him that her brother Colonel want them alive exchange for Amy's safe. But, the love blooming between Zero and Iris were going wrong... 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars 5 Resurrection ~ Nightmare Punishment! Dark Mercury's Vengeance' (2017) *This is the fifth arc of the game series. Plot - After Zero's heroic sacrifice and Belmont's fall, the Seven Great Mavericks were resurrected by the most powerful Shadow Overlord Dispharse in order for revenge against MSF. Now, with Ami Mizuno has turned against Sailor Moon under the control of Gate, Dr. Eggman is back for revenge by joining Gate and High Max, alongside Nightmare Investigators that Dispharse will makes Ami an evil leader of Nightmare, Dark Mercury. With ultimate project IZANAME is yet to be finished, Dark Mercury threats to destroy the entire universe. With Shogo and Minerva joined together, it is up to the MSF team to stop Gate and Dark Mercury's madness, and to learns about the true mastermind behind the Seven Great Mavericks. 'Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars Recall ~ Galaxy's Final War' (2018) *This is the sixth and final arc of the game series. Plot - The final chapter of the Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars brings you an epic story and ultimate adventure with new items, old enemies, renewed generals, hidden powers and more. It's been one year has passed since the fall of the Seven Great Mavericks system. But without introductions, Sigma and Sailor Galaxia revived and decided to uses the souls of the Seven Great Mavericks to create the mass destruction weapon that destroying the entire universe in one blow. Then suddenly, the meteorites crashed into the Earth, cause the Sigma Virus growth everywhere. Now, Aoba's friends has become Mavericks, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear forms the renewed leaders of 10 resurrected Mavericks: Neo Four Heavenly Kings, that want to destroy Aoba along with both Midorijima and Tokyo. With the two powerful warriors has joined to the MSF, the last mission for them is to help Aoba Seragaki and Ren to save his friends. Will our heroes be able to stop Sigma and Galaxia from the last resort before the world's destruction occur? Let the epic final war begin!! Spin-off series # Megaman Xternal (Inspired by Sonic 06) # Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend (re-work of Sonic 06) Trivia *This series will be hybrid of platform/role-playing games that similar to Mega Man series and Final Fantasy series. **Also, the third Mega Man X game to have rpg genre after Mega Man X Command Mission and Mega Man X Mavericks fangame series. *This is the first game ever to have two CERO's age rating in generals: **First of MSF series from 1 to 3 is All ages which may contains some minor language, but not content that should offend children. **Second of MSF series from 4 to 6 is B (Ages 12 and up) which may contains some mild violence, fantasy violence, mild horror content or infrequent use of profanity. Disclaimer The Mega Man game series belongs to Kenji Inafune and Capcom. The Sailor Moon manga and anime series belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Final Fantasy games series belongs Square Enix. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Neo Angelique Abyss belongs to Koei Ruby Party. DRAMAtical Murder belongs to Nitroplus (Nitro+Chiral). The series itself is created by and belongs to LittleLulu. Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars series Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:RPG games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Wii games Category:Wii-U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games